


Mexican Celebration

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, F/F, Mexican Character, Mexican Independence Day, Mexico, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Sombra and Reaper answer a question made by D.Va as they get ready to celebrate.





	Mexican Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebración Mexicana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994391) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines). 



> Link takes you to Youtube in case you want to listen to the song. Be warned: It's a Mariachi song

"Uh-" Hana stood baffled contemplating the decorations in the green, white and red of the Mexican Flag that hanged from the roof of the livingroom "What's going on?"

"We're celebrating, chulada!" Sombra blew a kiss towards Hana from where she stood next to Reaper, hanging a plastic yellow decoration that had the Mexican Golden Eagle devouring a snake "Today is a very important day!"

"What are you celebrating?" Hana couldn't remember anything of importance in this date that was related to Mexico: 5 de Mayo had already gone by and Día de Muertos was due until November 1st

"Suicide!" Reaper answered barely containing his laughter.

"What?!" Hana answered incredulous. She had heard that mexicans weren't as afraid of death and related subjects as others but she didn't knew they took it that far. 

"Yup-" Sombra answered, quickly catching what Reaper meant "Today we celebrate that-"

Sombra and Reaper looked at each other and all of the sudden started singing loudly "[Life isn't worth a thing!](https://youtu.be/f_iWQ7ol1QM?t=17s)"

In front of a perplexed  Hana, Sombra and Reaper began to sing the classic stanza until laughter won them over "It always starts with crying, and with crying it always ends. Reason why, in this world, life isn't worth a thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> The song they sing (and make reference to) is a very famous Mexican Mariachi song called 'Caminos de Guanajuato' and "Chulada" is a compliment said to women in Mexico, similar to calling them "Gorgeous"


End file.
